A solid polymer electrolyte fuel cells (PEFC) using a proton conductive solid polymer membrane works at a lower temperature than other types of fuel cells, for example, solid oxide fuel cells and molten carbonate fuel cells. For this reason, the polymer electrolyte fuel cell is expected as a stationary power source and a power source for moving bodies such as motor vehicles, and it has been started to put the polymer electrolyte fuel cells to practical use as well.
In such a solid polymer type fuel cell, generally, highly expensive metal catalysts represented by platinum (Pt) or Pt alloys are used, and the metal catalysts have caused the high prices of such fuel cells. Therefore, there is a demand for the development of a technology capable of reducing the amount of use of noble metal catalysts and reducing the production cost of fuel cells.
JP 2008-181696 A discloses a catalyst for fuel cells, the catalyst having metal oxide microparticles and platinum-based metal catalyst microparticles supported on a carbon support.